


Chapter 3: the shopping trip

by WonderSilver



Series: Kisaragi station [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: Onamuji and Alicabeth explore the gothic city of Achatsheol
Series: Kisaragi station [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970080
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 3: the shopping trip

We were in a small wooden cottage, in the dark woods. The crackling of the fire was relaxing, it helped me calm down. The flower pots on the windows were lovely. The smell of fresh tea made me feel at peace.  
"Hey? Rabbit? Are you even listening to me?"  
I sat on a cushioned wooden chair. He sat across the table.  
"O-oh yes yes, im listening sir"  
I took out my hands from the blanket around me, to take a sip of my tea.  
"S-so, This is another world. Hidden from.. my world?"  
"That's correct Rabbit. And you're currently in land belonging to the kingdom of Achatsheol"  
"Are there more? More kingdoms I mean.."  
"Nine. Each kingdom has its rulers, but this world has a supreme overseer. It's her job to make sure nobody gets in or out. She clearly hasn't been doing her job if you're here."  
"i just… I can't.. it's all so hard to believe, I'm sorry. S-so… w-what happens now?"

"I… dont know."  
He went silent. I could hear birds singing a distorted song outside. At least I hope it's birds.  
"I never had to deal with something like this. And i don't want to deal with it for long. I'll try to help you, but if you get me in real trouble… i won't hesitate to leave you."  
I can't say I didn't see it coming. I'm just a random girl. He has no reason to help me. I hope he sticks around just for a while longer though.  
"Anyways, are you dry? If so, get ready. We're going out"  
"H-huh?? Go where?"  
"I have a job Rabbit. I Provide vegetation to the vendors in the city. I'm the only one competent Enough to grow anything in this dead soil, so they pay good money."

Onamuji got up and left, before i could even say anything.  
"Okay.."  
I followed soon after. The night was surprisingly nice. the moon glowed beautifully. I saw Onamuji throwing out the flowers I crushed, from the wagon.  
"This time you're walking, Rabbit."  
He told me with an unpleasant face, as he finished throwing the flowers out.  
"Y-yes sir."

I hid behind Onamuji as we entered Achatsheol. It was a huge, fantastic city, everything looked Victorian. Carriages drawn by red eyed, black horses, passing through the small streets. Men and women in suits walking into tall, gothic buildings, in a hurry. Children playing with freaky toys. It was all unsettling, everything had a facade of normality. That terrified me, How such a wrong, horrifying world, could be so normal. Even the denizens looked like humans, Save for their… demonic features. Horns of all shapes and sizes, multiple eyes, multiple arms… multiple heads. But not all of them looked human. there were those, who were abominable to look at. Horrific creatures, i can not describe, for i closed my eyes every time i laid my eyes on them. But the after image in my mind of those denizens who looked nothing like anything you'd see on earth. Will haunt me forever. 

We entered a grocery store. Its old design, its gothic interior. It was amazing, like going back in time. A few demons were stocking the empty shelves, with all kinds of unusual meat, with labels of animals i've never heard of before. Other demons filled the other shelves with strange versions of everyday items you'd see in a grocery store; humongous eggs of peculiar colors, comically large utensils, cauldrons along with plates and pans. the vegetation section is empty though, do they really rely on Onamuji for this? The store isn't open yet. It's dark outside, but it must be morning for them. 

behind the counter was… a monstrosity of red flesh. on top of the mound of flesh, a large head rested, its wide smile partly hidden by its white beard. It had massive black horns on its forehead. From its "shoulders" protruded two large, beefy arms.  
"Ah.. Mister Nouka. You're late."  
Its voice was slow and raspy. it gave me chills.  
"I ran into some trouble."  
I felt a bit guilty.. letting down my guard the thing noticed me.  
"Who's that behind you?"  
Onamuji looked at me.  
"Oh uh.. this is Sukuna. she's a friend"  
"Sukuna? She doesn't look like she's from Yomikyu"  
"...She had weird parents."  
I almost let out a laugh at his attempts at lying. I wonder why he would lie about my name.  
"Well whatever. A full Wagon as usual. Here's your money"  
Dozens of skeletal red arms started to come out from the flaps of fat from his grotesque "body". All of the arms grabbed the vegetation from the wagon, and started stocking the shelves with them. The arms were long enough to reach the end of the store. while doing this, one of the arms went to the back room, and came out with a sack of money, which he then handed to Onamuji. I was frozen in fear at the sight of all of this. Soon the wagon was empty.  
"See you tomorrow morning Mr. Maymon."  
"Pleasure doing business, have a good night Mr. Nouka."  
time for us to finally leave this place.

I stay silent while we walk through the city, still in shock from all the horrific things I've seen in this hell city. He must've seen my face, and started speaking.  
"Hey uh.. wanna go shopping? For clothes i mean. Yours are pretty dirty after your encounter with the Yuki-onna. I did just get paid so.."  
"Huh.. i mean y-yea.. sure."  
My white sundress was practically black now. So a new outfit couldn't hurt.

After a bit of walking we enter a small, gothic, boutique. inside were dozens of beautiful Victorian and Edwardian style suits and dresses, i have never seen this many frills in my life, wow. A scarily tall and skinny woman in a pretty, red orange dress, approached us.  
"My. What is Mister Nouka doing in my shop? I was under the impression you didn't like our fashion? A change of heart perhaps? Ohoho! i have this beautiful suit just for you darling!"  
She spoke in a high pitched english accent, it was quite annoying.  
"No. I have not gotten a change of heart Lilly."  
Her smile faded, her disturbing, red, floppy horns in her temples, drooped down, like a dog.  
"Then why are you here. I dont plan on buying one of your flowers."  
"I'm afraid i don't have flowers for sale today. I came because my friend here would like a new outfit."  
"H-hi."  
I tried smiling through my fear, it worked well enough.  
"Oh my! What a cutie! Purple eyes! This short, purple hair! An adorable face! Hmm let me see"  
She started playing with her white twin drills, while sizing me up with her four red eyes.  
"Hmm, are you looking for something extravagant or something more simple?"  
"Um. Simple please."  
"Very well! I'll be right back!"  
She ran off to the back, her unsettling, wide smile almost reached her ears.

Some time passed. Onamuji was falling asleep on a seat. The lady returned, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me away. The feeling of being touched brought back memories of my encounter at the station. I was frozen in fear, I couldn't say anything. Onamuji woke up, and grabbed the woman's arm.  
"Hey. Lily what are you doing."  
"Oh calm down. Im just taking her to get changed"  
He looked at me. I nodded. I felt safer now.  
"Tch whatever. don't take too long."  
He went back to the seat, as I followed the lady to the dressing room. 

Not too long after. I came out and saw myself in the mirror. I was wearing a wonderful, purple, knee long skirt, with a high waist band. It reached right under my chest. It was kinda tight.. the purple button up blouse underneath, with the poofy sleeves was really fun to wear. The purple leggings were really comfortable as well. As I was admiring the outfit in the mirror, with a huge smile, the lady put a short, purple cape around my shoulders. It reached my elbows, it was open in the middle, but it had a tiny bunny brooch to hold it closed. I giggled when I saw myself. I've never worn anything like this. i was never into lolita fashion, but this was stunning. I was really happy for once in this world, instead of afraid.  
"Hm hm hm. i can tell by your huge smile, that you like it, little lady"  
She smiled with her wide mouth, but instead of fear, I smiled with her.  
Onamuji got up and saw me. I wonder what he thinks?  
"...I'll never like the clothing in this city."  
"Oh."  
"So you taking it?"  
"Yes!"  
He sighed and went to the counter.  
"How much will it be, Lily."  
"1,300 karut."  
"WHAT!"

Onamuji stared at his small sack of money, with sad eyes, as I walked happily in my new outfit through the city. a long haired man wearing an extremely gaudy, velvet red, tailcoat jacket, approached us.  
"Oho? Who's this Mr. Nouka?"  
His voice was quiet and smooth, but I felt an irritation within me, when I heard him speak.  
"A friend."  
"I see.. my name is Mefisto, Mefisto Feles. And you are?"  
I guess i should introduce myself.  
"Ali-"  
Onamuji grabbed my shoulder.  
"Sukuna. Her name is Sukuna Ona."  
"Well, pleasure to meet you, Miss Ona~"  
He grabbed my hand and kissed it. The long horns protruding out his forehead, almost poked my eyes out.  
"I must say, that's an adorable outfit. I hope our store was to your liking."  
"Oh? You own this store?"  
"Oh no no no. The beautiful Miss Lily does. I work for the queen of our great kingdom. Im basically the king hm hm~"  
He striked a pose, hand on his chest. Everything about him was infuriating. His extravagant red suit, its poofs, frills, and bells, made it seem jester-like in a way. his slimy voice, his revolting smile, his red eyes. It felt as if he looked down on me.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell her about me, Mr. Nouka tsk tsk."  
"Did you want something Mr. Feles."  
"Hmph. No. I just wanted to say hi to the new pretty face. Guess I should get going. Have a good night, lady and gentleman."  
He walked away, stroking his long, curved goatee.  
"What's his deal?"  
I asked Onamuji.  
"The farther away you stay from that slimy bastard, the better.

Mefisto enters the grand manor. ignoring the greetings of the maid of the estate, he heads straight to the office of the queen. He doesn't knock as he goes in.  
"Hellooo Lizaa!"  
Liza raises her head from her paperwork, with tired eyes.  
"Don't call me by my name."  
"Oh i apologize, my lady. it's just such a simple name, Rolls off the tongue."  
"Start working on it. Or it will be your head rolling off the tongue of my Amberhounds."  
She says with intense seriousness in her eyes. After a brief pause, Mefisto clears his throat.  
"I see you're still hiding your horns, with that awful hairstyle"  
He says in a condescending tone, whilst pointing to Liza's blond hair buns.  
"They're unseemly, much like your presence here. And do please trim your horns."  
"Ooh! my lady, you wound me! How will I ever recover from this gash in my heart!"  
He steps back in an exaggerated fashion, and puts his hands on his heart.  
"What do you want Feles."  
She says, unfazed by Mefisto's ridiculous actions.  
"Right right, the point. Well you see, a little imp told me, a human is roaming our streets~"  
Liza abruptly stops her paperwork.  
"What did you say Feles."  
The grin on Mefisto face grew wider, his fanged teeth glitzining to the candle lights  
"oh you heard me right, my lady. A human. In our kingdom."  
"What are you still doing here then? Get the horsemen on this immediately!"  
She slammed her fist on the desk, leaving a dent.  
"And don't let anyone else know about this. I'll have to contact the Overseer. How could she let a human through."  
"Pft ahaha!! Good luck talking to that hag"  
"Mefisto. you can't address the Overseer in such a vulgar manner. Now stay quiet and do your job."  
"Yeah yeah. I'll get to it, My lady."

While walking down the entrance hall, he thinks to himself.  
"Onamuji really thought he could pass a human right under my nose. Me! The greatest of all deceivers!? Don't make me laugh.. I never did like his fruits. Is this what wrath feels like? How strange.. i feel the urge to break something."  
He takes a look at a plate, with a depiction of Liza's father, hanging on the wall. He smashes the plate to the ground.  
"Ah~ i feel much better.  
Hmm. Oh N'yarlana darling~"  
He calls out for the maid of the manor.  
"Y-yes sir?"  
"I just saw the chef Arawn break this plate here. Can you believe that?"  
"W-where is Arawn now?"  
"He ran off. Now do be a doll, and clean this mess up before Liza finds out."  
He put on a disgusting smile of innocence.  
"R-right..."

After a long day.. erm night? In the city we finally return to Onamuji's cottage.  
"Hey uh.. just make yourself at home i guess. ...I'll start making dinner"  
"Oh.. yeah, okay. Thank you.  
I explored the cottage a bit, it only had two rooms. The main room, consisting of the kitchen and dining room. and one bedroom, it only had one and a couch. Everything was either made of wood or crocheted. I wonder if he knitted all of this. Overall the cottage was smaller than I thought, the main room was cluttered to hell, flowers, pots, cups, and books everywhere. Before I could express my disgust at his lack of organization, I was distracted by the aroma of his cooking. I sat down at the table and waited.  
"I rarely eat meat, so here. Vegetarian. Eat up."  
I hadn't tried much vegetarian food but this looked delicious. … and it tasted delicious. I didn't recognize any of these flavors, and I was too afraid to ask the names. I just enjoyed it. He seemed content to see me eating, before he started eating his bowl as well.  
"So um sir. Why did you lie about my name?"  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Rabbit."  
"But you're doing it too"  
"... i lied because your name sounds Achatsheolnian. Once they hear it and see your lack of horns. They'll know something is up."  
"Oh i see. Wait. I have a demonic name?"  
"Don't take it personally kid."  
We talked for a while longer. The sun never came up, the moon never moved, but apparently it was time for bed. He told me to sleep on the bed, he would sleep on the couch. The bed was remarkably comfortable. The crocheted blanket felt like a cloud. Before I fell asleep, I had one more question for Onamuji.  
"Are you awake?"  
"What do you want Rabbit."  
"Well uhm. Back at the city, the demon at the store mentioned something about a Yomikyu. What is that?  
Onamuji went silent.  
"Onamuji?"  
"Yomikyu is the kingdom I was born in. That's all I'll say. I don't exactly like talking about it."  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Have a goodnight Rabbit."  
"Goodnight Onamuji."

I woke up. The moon is still out. I hope i never get used to this. Onamuji isn't on the couch, or in the main room. There's a hot bowl of what seems to be oatmeal on the table. I have breakfast. It was quiet, lonely. I went outside, i felt a dread inside me, just being alone inside. His wagon wasn't there. I noticed a dirt path behind the cottage, heading deep within the black forest. I don't know why, but i followed it. It was a narrow tunnel of trees. The dark forest Was eerily beautiful. The black oak glowed; illuminated by the small amount of moonlight that would shine through the purple leaves. I saw strange owl like creatures on the branches, staring at me with their wide red eyes. The noises of the owls, the rustling of the leaves. It was all so dream-like. The farther in i went, i started to see a yellow light, deeper within. I could hear a man humming a song. When I reached the light… it was beautiful. A huge garden, enclosed by trees and a ceiling of leaves. Lanterns hanging from the branches. Flowers, mushrooms, vegetables, fruits of all kinds. The grass was green, not black like outside. The greenery, the purple ceiling of leaves, the black wall of trees, the illumination of the yellow lanterns. I could swear I was dreaming. But.  
"What are you doing here Rabbit."  
"Oh. Good morning.. i think"  
"Yeah. Good morning."  
"..what is this place.. it's beautiful"  
"It's my garden. I grow everything I sell here. I brought soil from my land to be able to cultivate."  
"Wow.. its amazing Muji"  
"What did you just- whatever. Now that you're here, help me pick these"  
"I'd love to!"  
We spent some time gathering what he grew, and putting it in the wagon. Everything was so unique. Things that looked like carrots, but longer, and yellow. Black potatoes… a pineapple growing underground? It was soft too, what is this. I couldn't describe most of these things. I wonder how they taste. The only normal thing here was, the red apples growing from the trees.  
"Alright that's enough for now. Let's head off"  
I nod. While we walk out the tunnel, we hear something. Rapid, heavy, galloping steps.  
"Is.. is that a horse?"  
He gestures me to stay quiet. He grabs two small scythes from his waist. As a horse lets out a loud breath.


End file.
